


My Buddy and me!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [72]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and family spend the day at the park.





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus and family spend the day at the park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet decide to take a day off and enjoy the warm spring weather. Babies Bumblebee and Toothless want to play!


	2. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First they try out the swing!


	3. Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the teeter-toter!


	4. Sandbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then the sandbox, Toothless digs like crazy!


	5. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus checks on the little ones while they're up in the treehouse.


	6. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the playing makes everyone hungry!


	7. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worn out and full, the two buddies crawl up in Optimus' lap for a nap. Time to go home.


	8. Bath Splash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Ratchet keeps his promise, and gives the little ones their bath when they got home. They are ready for more playtime!


End file.
